Victory's Secret
by ligaras
Summary: YTDAW challenge to include Grissom as a virgin, how Brass lost his virginity, GSR.The full moon shines on our geeks


**Author:** ligaras   
**Disclaimer:** If they were mine Grissom would not be a virgin…   
**Genre:** Humor/Romance   
**Rating:** General – some sexual innuendo  
**Pairing:** G/S, Grissom's POV   
**A/N:** This story was written in response to _Gibby_'s recent challenge over at _YTDAW_. I perused her post briefly one day, but the boards have been down ever since so I cannot guarantee I remembered all the facts…

It tickled my muse because of the simple fact that it has no ties to our current 'real-world' CSI situation. _sigh_  
I should of course instead be posting the next chapter of my WIP…chapter 7 - "_White"_ is currently in the editing stages – _thanks to everybody's encouraging emails:)_

Okay, this was the premise as I remember it:  
- Grissom as a virgin  
- Brass having to mention how he lost his virginity  
- GSR (of course!)

I have a feeling there should be something else too, but alas – my memory is not the best these days. OOC'ish cliché, you've been warned…I had fun anyways!

* * *

**__**

Victory's Secret 

"_Gil, everybody goes crazy, and that all at once ya know. Some of us simply more so than others, if you catch my drift."_

Jim had blamed the full moon, stating that he'd be the first to testify to its hormonal 'imbalancing' powers.  
Coincidentally, there is ample scientific evidence to back the magnetic pull of the moon and the resulting earthly forces.  
In theory it is very straightforward – pure physics.  
_In practice it's purely physical, with the right person._

But I am not one to spoil the fun, and my old buddy may just unknowingly have been correct this time -- beyond the realm of science.

I had caught a whiff of his intimation, so to speak -- ashamed to admit; to myself at least, that I possessed no real basis for that knowledge.  
Too afraid for too long, avoiding personal attachment in life – _or_ _what I have since learned to call love – _had become a reliable foundation for my existence early on.  
The gal who finally won me over, _more than ten years ago I realize now, _is one you may already feel you know and love.  
To know Sara is to love Sara, it's that simple.

My 'sudden' triumph of body and soul started two days ago and involved Sara and I, and…well, us. _At last!_

-----

_"What the hell?"_

_Sara's voice drew me into the room as if tuned to a frequency all of its own. I had trained myself to resolutely bypass her presence at the sight of her, if at all possible, but her sound I had yet to master. Even when her intonation held little promise of… pleasant …conversation, I always found myself following my feet to her side. Actually, truth be told, I had learned that Sara with an ire was Sara on a mission, and Sara on a mission let me be an observer mostly – or at least a giver of advice. It was by and large a safe bet to say our personal agenda would not have room to surface during these encounters. That was, until her mission took an unexpected turn._

_"Sara…" I said, as was my usual fail-safe._

_"Did you ask for this?"  
Her eyes on me expressed something like hurt pride. For what, I knew not.  
"Have you lost your mind? No, never mind – rhetorical. Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?"  
She looked genuinely upset, hurt, embarrassed?_

_She must have seen my blank stare.  
"Then who, Grissom?"_

_"Sara…what is this about exactly?"_

_"Exactly," she repeated accurately, "…this is about the moon." The moon…?_

_"The moon?"  
Not very eloquent, but that is how Sara affects me…I can't seem to form sentences, coherently, around her._

_"Ya… We've had so many 'crimes of passion' here lately that we are seemingly blaming the moon now."  
She shook her head at the absurdity of her own words._

_"And wouldn't you know that I'm the only physicist in the building, apparently the only one who should then have a 'true and complete understanding' of the perp-that-is-the-moon."_

_"Ecklie?"  
Conrad would do that to Sara if only to see her squirm, he also must have known going through me would have been futile._

_"Well, yeah, but Brass is the real perp here, when I see him I will…"_

_"…Sunshine! Did I hear my name?"  
Jim walked in smug as ever and I had to struggle to stifle a laugh that would surely put me right over in his corner._

_"Oh, don't you 'Sunshine' me Brass. You are so on my bad side right now!"_

_"Awww, Moonshine…" Jim patted her shoulder affectionately._

_I lost my composure then, and between Jim's latest tongue roll and my inability to remain 'sober', we had now stirred Greg's interest as well.  
If Sara had started out with a drop of humor, it had long since diluted to pure annoyance._

_"Moonshine? Where?" Greg's eyes followed as Jim pointed to a now extremely discontented lanky brunette.  
"Really?" He appeared a little too excited for my liking._

_" So, when's the party Sara?"_

_"Party's over."_

_At that Greg let go of a pout before slipping somewhat wide-eyed back across the hall._

_"What the hell are you really expecting me to find here?"  
She sighed; this was an assignment after all.  
"It's not like we haven't all jumped somebody and blamed the moon at some point in our lives. C'mon."_

_I stayed motionless then, but couldn't help but wonder what kind of shadow moonlight might have cast from Ken Fuller…and what SARA would look illuminated only by the moon._

_"Does it have to be a full moon – for it to have 'that' effect?"  
Jim sounded surprisingly sincere as he looked to Sara. Her right brow rose to the occasion._

_"Ooh, secrets. Spill it Brass!"  
Her eyes narrowed in anticipation._

_"I did. I mean…yeah, the moon had about a week to go until full." Jim's devilish grin was a red flag in itself._

_Thinking of ways to make a casual retreat; the conversation heading where I did not want to go - or had ever been, I found myself silently hoping for the return of Greg._

_"'Bout you Gil?"  
No such luck…_

_Sara's eyes were as dark as I had ever seen them; it was distracting at the very least. The fact that I had looked to her the very moment Jim had tagged me, did little to ease my discomfort. My speech was rapidly becoming unpredictable and my momentarily reduced cognitive function unable to override an increasingly shallow breathing pattern. I was panicking._

_"With enough courage, you can do without a reputation."  
Rhett Butler? I was going down hill fast…_

_"And I'm not that brave," I hastily added, hoping nobody had identified the source of my babble._

_Sara's intent stare should have tipped me off right then. She kindly steered Jim back on track, restoring the light feel that had previously occupied the room, yet her eyes never left mine. We were communicating, on some …cosmic level._

_"Brass, dare I ask; how come you remember the moon as rising after all this time?"  
His eyes lit up._

_"Well, she was a witch - the moon was a crucial part of it," Jim continued._

_We both turned at that point, a little surprised._

_"For Halloween guys, what do you take me for?"  
His grin widened at the memories.  
"Trick or treat, right?"_

_"Uh-huh, and she just needed that magical broomstick to complete the outfit, am I right?"_

_Sara never ceases to amaze me, but I was speechless at her banter and the apparent ease with which it escaped from her lips. I could feel the heat rising to my face in one instant flush, alleviated somewhat upon seeing her body betraying her as well. We were in the same place right then, two of a kind._

-----

And that was two days ago.

"Beauty, Grissom – remember?"

Those were the last words spoken for a while, as our feverish faces came together in the cool desert night -- fueling a fire in a moonlit Vegas parking lot.  
To think I had missed out on life; Sara, all these years… they are unanimous.

I am living now; we started our lives together that night -- after ten years it was the right time for us, and for me.

Sara has since turned in her report to Ecklie, with another hot copy waiting for Brass on his desk.  
Complete with the obligatory 'taunt-Jim' post-it note and all.  
I do claim it as some of her best work ever; the research was excellent, but then I could hardly be considered objective.  
Be it up to the reader to decide for himself.

Sara said it best, on that little yellow sticky:

_Your howl at the moon,  
Yields a time to beget.  
No time is too soon –  
Our victory's secret_

_- SS_

**FIN**


End file.
